La primera navidad juntos
by Patri-Vero
Summary: Comienzan las vacaciones de navidad,así que Law y Vero deciden pasar por primera vez las navidades juntos.Durante las vacaciones vivirán desde momentos divertidos hasta momentos malos.OCxCanon


**Nota: **Cómo había dicho en el one-shot,aquí os traigo el fic de mi OC historia estará ambientada en la época de navidad,más concretamente en las vacaciones de que os guste el fic y dejéis reviews ^-^.

* * *

Una pequeña brisa mañanera se había colado por el pequeño hueco de la ventana haciendo,que Vero se arropara más con la manta,y que le diera la espalda al moreno notó como esta se había arropado,ahora mantenía una sonrisa dulce a la vez que pasaba su brazo derecho por encima del costado derecho de la joven.

-Buenos días,princesa.-Finalmente dijo el joven moreno.

-Buenos días cariño-Contestó Vero aún con algo de sueñ su cara se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la de é sonido de sus tripas hizo que se pusiera roja.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno,puedes quedarte en la cama un rato más.-Al acabar de decir aquello,Law cogió una blusa que había dejado encima de una silla que se encontraba en la habitación,y acontinuación salió de dicha habitación dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Habían transcurrido unos 5 minutos desde que Law había salido de la habitación,así que,Vero decidió levantarse e ir a la llegar a la cocina,vió como practicamente el desayuno estaba desde café hasta zumo de naranja,pasando por tostadas y cereales.

-Umm,que bien huele.-Se pudo oír la voz de la joven en la cocina,la cual se había sentado ya en una de las sillas,esperando a que el otro terminase de preparar el desayuno.

Finalmente el moreno terminó de preparar el último plato del ó el plato encima de la mesa junto al resto de los platos y se sentó justo en frente de ella.

-Que aproveche.-Al acabar de decir aquella pequeña frase,Law esbozó una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a Vero.

El desayuno transcurrió con primera en acabar solía ser Vero y esta no era una excepción.

-Como siempre,el desayuno estuvo muy rico.-Ya se había levantado Vero cuando terminó de decir sus platos en el interior del lavavajillas,cuando sintió que alguien la había agarrado por la cintura.-Así que...¿tienes ganas de jugar?-Preguntó divertida.

-Sabes que siempre tengo ganas,de jugar...-Dejó la frase en el aire,a la vez que,hundía su cabeza entre el hombro y el a poco empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos en el cuello.

La joven Vero se dio la vuelta mientras pegaba su frente con la de él,pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello y finalmente ambos se fundieron en un dulce y cálido beso.

-Sabes que...te quiero...-Dijo separándose de los labios de Law.

Law se acercó al oído de Vero susurrándole algo.-Vayamos a la habitación.

Vero no tuvo tiempo de contestar debido a que,este la había cogido y llevado a la habitación.A continuación la tumbó en la cama poniéndose encima de ella,con una sonrisa algo sádica.

-A-a que viene esa sonrisa-Tartamudeó Vero,debido a que muy pocas veces veía sonreir de aquella manera a Law.

-Tranquila no te pasara...nada-Contesto fue él quien acercó sus labios a los de recorriendo lentamente desde el cuello hasta el estómago de la sus manos en el pantalón de Vero y poco a poco empezó a quitá vez quitado el pantalón volvió a ponerse encima de ella aun con aquella sonrisa.

-Así que a eso se debe esa sonrisa...-Dijo Vero casi en un tono burlón.

Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron rá ambos se encontraban desnudos tumbados en la cama,tapados unicamente por una fina tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Law,mientras que este tenía su brazo derecho por detrás del cuello de ella y le acariciaba dulcemente el pelo.

-Has estado increible...-Dijo Law recuperando el aliento.

-Tu también lo has estado...-Contestó Vero aún con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del moreno.-¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?-Pregunto Vero,a la vez que miraba a Law.

-Claro,hacía tiempo que no dábamos una vuelta juntos.-Contestó el moreno volviendo a acariciarle el pelo.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota**: Bueno finalmente he terminado el capítulo uno del que os haya gustado


End file.
